


often

by ktchnsnk (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THNX ROSS 4 GIVIN ME THIS IDEA, all of this is consensual and it is for pleasure for both of them~~, and tyler refers to reader as male, i cant believe myself, i wrote this @ like 4 am, its cool n hardcore :), reader has no specific gender/sex but has male genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ktchnsnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you watch as he fists up the sheets beside him, slamming his head back into the pillows and trying to get friction to where he needs it most. you grin at that; but you're not letting him go that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	often

**Author's Note:**

> all of this is consensual n for pure pleasure for both!

“beg for me, angel,” you whisper, rolling your hips in the way you knows makes tyler squirm. and he does, oh, he does; he thrashes and tries to squirm away but the grip you have on his hips makes him unable to move.

“da-” tyler says intelligibly. “daaaddy, pw-pleease daddy, i’m your baby, your baby boy. nnggh!” you watch as he fists up the sheets beside him, slamming his head back into the pillows and trying to get friction to where he needs it most. you grin at that; but you're not letting him go that easily.

"you want me to suck you off, baby?" you grin. you watch as tyler's adam's apple bobs up and down with his gulps and enthusiastic nodding. "you're gonna have to beg."

he whines, high pitched and high in his throat. "d-daddy, please. oh-" he groans when you bite down gently on his hip and start to suck, leaving a further darkening purple and red mark. "please please please, daddy, it hurts so bad-ngghh-pleaaase!"

"my baby's already hard from this, hm?" you smirk into his skin, gauging his reaction to the marks you left on him. "just dripping from a little mark. so cute, baby." you finally grip his throbbing cock, but let go, letting it thwack against his pretty chubby tummy. precum is already leaking from the tip, and his pretty cock is bruised and red. you almost feel bad for him.

"ah!" he cries out, whiteknuckling the sheets. "daddy! daddy, please, pwease, pw-pwease." you run your hands over his pastel stockings, stopping where they squeeze the top of his thighs. you nip at the top of his thigh-highs gently, marking him up as sweetly as possible despite the situation.

"okay, baby," you give in, kissing the head of his cock the way you do his cheek. "i can do that for my princess." scootching downwards, you lick a fat stripe up the side of his cock. he moans at the contact, fisting his hands in your hair and arching his back into the touch. immediately, you pull away and he whines. "be a good boy." you warn, kissing his thigh sweetly before continuing. you blow on the wet stripe you just left, making him squirm and hiss at the hot and cold.

you hold his cock by the base and lick another stripe up the opposite side, blowing on it too. tyler hisses out a swear as you continue. taking him into your mouth, you lap at the head, biting down gently on the slit.

"ddaaaaddy!" shouts tyler. he pulls your hair and you moan around his cock; you know the wonders that does and it's amazing feeling tyler pull your hair.

you pop off before taking any more in your mouth, and smile. "you like that, sweetheart?" he lets go of your hair with one hand and runs it through his own. you admire his naked glory; the thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead.

"daddy, what are you-? nnggh-" his sentence curls into a high pitched whine as you take his throbbing cock in your hand again, but this time squeezing just below the head and loosening your grip when you reach the base and vice versa: squeezing at the base and loosening under the head. "l-like that, yeah-mmmfh-!"

you sweetly smooch his hipbone. "ssh, baby." you coo. "be a good boy for daddy, yeah?" tyler nods wildly and you nod. "good." you continue to move your hand up and down his cock, flicking your wrist with every upstroke. tyler keens and arches his back into the mattress.

"i'm g-gonna, ah, ah- gonna cum, pw-pwease not yet, daddy, ah-!" you suck on his balls, keeping your gaze locked on tyler's face of pure bliss: his mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. you stop jacking him off to continue nipping carefully at the skin on tyler's balls, cupping the underside with your hand.

"not yet, baby? hmm...." you say, stopping the sucking and watching his chest rise and fall with each heavy breath. you place your hands on either side of his hips and crawl upwards, digging your fingernails into his hips and flip him over, apologetically smooching the little pink crescent marks left there. you growl low in your throat at the sight of tyler's round, perky ass jutting upwards into the air. he wiggles it like an invitation as you roughly palm his ass.

"such a pretty little slut, aren't you? such a good slut for daddy," you kiss the dimples on the small of his back before spreading his cheeks wide and flattening your tongue against his puckering hole. he squeals, burying his face in the pillows as you thrust your tongue in and out of him.

"daddy! daddy, s'good, mmmfh," tyler grinds down onto your tongue and you land a slap to his ass before surfacing again to lick up tyler's spine, all the way up to his neck. he shudders with pleasure as he grabs at your wrists.

"what is it, angel?"

tyler moans. "pl-ah-please fuck me, daddy, oh-"

just to mess with him, you lean closer to his mouth with your ear. "huh? what was that baby?" you run a hand softly through his hair and he leans into the touch. you smile and whisper the next sentence: "go on, tell daddy."

"i-oh," he stops himself as you suck a mark into his shoulder. "please fuck me daddy, pwease pwease pwease.." smirking at his submissiveness, you kiss his earlobe gently before shoving two fingers near his mouth. "suck," you order. he wastes no time in lapping at your fingertips, taking them into his pretty mouth and swelling spit past his lps. you growl. "good slut. such a pretty whore, hm?" he moans around your fingers before fluttering his eyelashes, looking up at you innocently. "so cute." you whisper, taking your fingers out of his mouth and stuffing the index in without any hesitation. "aah! daddy, oh!" he digs his fingernails into the pillow and arches his back, keening into the touch. ducking your head, you bite at his ass, marking it up so he knows he's yours. "mine," you growl. "all mine." with that sentence, you shove the middle finger into his entrance, watching his hole take them and wishing you were inside him instead. "nnggh! all yours, daddy!" he wails. you move your fingers in and out faster, curling them upwards and searching for that special- "ooohhh!" there we are.

"is that it, sugar? you like that?" he keens again, grinding into the pale blue sheets. 

"please, daddy, please please," you beam and pull your fingers out. he whimpers at the loss but it's replaced by your humping his thigh.

"gonna make you feel so good baby," you flip him over again and attack his lips, gently swiping your tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. he complies, letting your tongue dominate and search around in his mouth. pulling away, you tug at his bottom lip with your teeth, his whines going south.

"shit," you groan, grabbing the base of your cock so you don't cum right there. grabbing the lube from the bedside table, you pop the cap and spread the cold substance over your cock. "ready, baby? tell me when to move, okay?"

he nods, a fingertip in his mouth. "yes, daddy." he grins; you moan low in your throat and guide the tip in between his cheeks.

"what are you, baby? tell daddy."

you smile as he arches his back, trying to chase the touch. "daddy's baby."'

"good boy." you coo. "what else?" you slide in not even a centimeter further.

"ah! oh, mmfh, a s-slut." he curls his fingers in the sheets again. you nod.

"that's my baby boy," you kiss his collarbone before sliding in all the way, both of you groaning as you bottom out. recovering quickly, you look him straight in the eyes.

"are you doin' okay?" you whisper gently. he moans, light and airy, before nodding. you smile and pull all the way out before ramming back in again, hard.

"nnnnnggh! oh, ah-!" he arches into your thrusts as you repeat the same motion until you find a steady, albeit rough rhythm.

"mmmnngh, oh, oh god, daddy please," he throws his head back into the pillows as you search for his prostate.

an idea strikes you."i want you to ride me, baby," you growl in his ear. he moans. "can you do that for daddy?" 

nodding, he leans up so you can cup his ass to flip you both over, so he's sitting on your lap. "bounce, kitten." you moan.

he puts his hands on your chest, starting to bounce. his moans and your growls almost overpower the skin-slapping-skin noise reverberating in the room.

"d-daddy! shit, daddy, so big." he moans, tossing his head back and bouncing quicker. you thrust upwards, hitting his prostate as he cries out. 

"right there! please, daddy, right there!"

you smile so wide the chap on your lips starts to crack. you thrust upwards faster, slamming your head back onto the pillows and holding his waist. "there it is," 

a few more bounces later he cries out so loud the neighbors probably heard. "daddy gonna cum!"' 

"cum for me, angel," you moan. he whines, scrabbling at your chest. "wanna see you cum."

"d-daddy! daddy, i'mcummingi'mcumming! oh!" you quickly wrap your hand around his cock and move up and down roughly, eyes fixated on tyler's orgasmic expression: mouth hung open in an 'o', eyes shut. 

you work him through his high, and even after he cums, he keeps bouncing. "cum for me daddy, oh, god-cum inside me!"

"gonna cum, baby, shit! all mine, all mine-ah!" he comes to a still as you release inside of him. he strokes your cheek, grinning and panting. you pull out after yo come down from your orgasm, watching tyler roll off you and to your side.

he giggles, curling into your chest. "that was amazing, daddy. thank you so much." you glance at him, rolling over and pushing his sweaty locks out of his eyes. he blushes and smiles. 

"such a good boy for me. you're so gorgeous, angel cake. i love you so much." you pick him up, allowing him to wrap his legs around your waist and carrying him into the bathroom. "let's get you cleaned up," you say. 

"i love you so much, daddy," he yawns into your shoulder.. you kiss his forehead and set him down on the counter, turning on the faucet and running the bathwater. once it's warm enough for him, you kiss him gently and pick him up again, setting him into the water gently. a delighted giggle rips from his throat as you settle in behind him, pulling him close and kissing up and down his shoulders. 

"such a pretty kitten. mm, i love you," you say tiredly. you lean forward so your head is resting in the nape of his neck, kissing it repeatedly.

"love you tons, daddy." he whispers. it was peaceful, warm bliss.


End file.
